one second before
by kindovvf
Summary: "Tapi aku gugup, Kouki," nada geli kentara jelas di sana, "siapa yang tidak gugup menjelang pernikahan?" Akashi/fem!Furihata. #CrackPairingCelebration. #44/12Week #Wedding


Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi.  
Untuk 4/12 Week dengan prompt _wedding_, juga Crack Pairing Celebration.  
**warning: **Akashi/fem!Furihata. Ditulis sambil mendengarkan **Divine-SNSD**, boleh didengerin uwu

* * *

Furihata memandang gugup refleksi cermin besar di hadapan. Ia nyaris tidak mengenali dirinya sendiri di sana; gaun putih bersih menyapu lantai tanpa renda atau payet berlebihan, rambut digelung ikal dengan anak-anak rambut dibiarkan di tepi muka. Rasa kagumnya bangkit hingga ia tak bisa menahan senyum. Barangkali Akashi memang tahu bahwa sebisa mungkin dia ingin menghindari riasan berlebih pada muka.

Akashi?

Mendadak jantungnya seolah merosot. Nama itu mengingatkan Furihata akan apa yang menunggu setelah ini dan, demi Tuhan, apa ia benar-benar siap?

Pertanyaan itu konyol, Furihata tahu. Sangat terlambat untuk mempertanyakan kesiapan dirinya di detik-detik terakhir sebelum ia sampai di altar—altar, Ya Tuhan! Furihata hampir menggigiti kuku jika tak ingat tengah memakai sarung tangan mencapai siku. Kebiasaan berjalan mondar-mandir saat gugup timbul lagi. Ia bersyukur belum memakai sepatu hak rendah sebagai pasangan gaun, karena dingin keramik ditambah kesendirian di ruang rias ini sedikit-banyak membantunya menenangkan diri. Sedikit.

Perempuan itu melirik jam dinding dan meja rias bergantian. Dua jam di sana menunjuk waktu persis sama; yang berarti ia akan dijemput kira-kira sepuluh menit lagi. _Tenanglah, jantungku_, Furihata hampir mengeluh. Ia khawatir keringat dingin akan melunturkan riasan dari perias muda nan ramah tadi; bukan tentang wajahnya, melainkan lebih pada ketakutan akan mengacaukan segalanya.

Ibu pernah bilang pada dia, dulu, waktu ia masih belia saat demam panggung sebelum lomba menyanyi. Ibu menyuruh menarik napas panjang dan mengeluarkan perlahan, pejamkan mata, lalu coba bayangkan hal-hal positif selama ia ada di panggung. Furihata berhenti melangkah. Tanpa peduli untuk duduk, ia menutup mata dan mulai membayangkan beberapa hal:

Di bangku paling depan, akan ada kerabat-kerabat dari pihak Furihata, dari pihak Akashi. Jika ia cukup berani mengangkat pandang lebih jauh, ia akan melihat Kagami dan Kuroko dalam balutan jas mereka; Kagami tersenyum hingga giginya terlihat, sedang Kuroko tersenyum tipis namun penuh apresiasi. Dia bisa membalas senyum mereka berdua, mengucap terima kasih dalam hati, lalu mengamati lebih jauh lagi. Oh, tim Seirin ternyata duduk menyebar tak jauh. Ketenangan merayap lebih banyak dalam diri Furihata, sementara ia berterima kasih atas lambai kecil tangan Kiyoshi, senyum Riko, wajah-wajah sarat ucapan selamat dari mantan _senpai_ juga Kawahara dan Fukuda. Dua kawan dekatnya itu bahkan sudah membawa pasangan masing-masing—sama halnya dengan yang lain. Untuk beberapa detik yang singkat, Furihata memutar ingatan akan _email_-_email _yang memberitahukan perubahan dari semua rekan. Waktu berjalan amat cepat, eh?

Satu lagi tarikan napas, Furihata merasakan tangannya sendiri menggenggam lengan seseorang. Terima kasih ia tidak banyak berkeringat dingin, atau ia akan meninggalkan bekas pada sarung tangan satin ini. Lengan itu jauh lebih besar dari lengannya. Furihata sangat tahu siapa. Ia menelan ludah saat menengadah; rambutnya merah seperti dua iris dan tatapannya melembut.

Akashi Seijuurou menarik senyum tipis. Furihata menjumpai isyarat _tenanglah_ serta _kau siap? _di sana, tanpa sadar mengangguk samar.

Furihata agak yakin ia akan beberapa kali menahan napas, tapi tak masalah. Bahu mulai rileks sebagaimana gemetar di tungkai juga tangan mereda, Akashi memindai sekilas untuk memastikan dia baik-baik saja. Seumur hidup, Furihata belum pernah melihat Akashi dalam setelan tuksedo yang amat formal seperti ini, rahang yang entah bagaimana tampak lebih tegas, bahu yang entah bagaimana tampak lebih tegap. Furihata menelan ludah untuk menyingkirkan fokus yang mengabur. Ia bisa melakukannya, ia bisa.

Ketukan di pintu mendistraksi bayangan Furihata. Ia membuka mata dan cepat menghampiri pintu, hampir memutar kenop ketika satu suara di luar menahan gerakan. "Kouki?"

Furihata berjengit sedikit. Setahunya, Akashi sudah harus ada di tempat sekarang, bukan malah menghampiri kemari. "U-uh, iya?"

Ternyata ia belum berhasil mengontrol getar pada pita suara.

"Jangan buka pintunya."

Furihata mendengar suara punggung Akashi bertemu bilah pintu, dan tanpa tendensi apa-apa, ia putuskan melakukan hal yang sama. Membayangkan punggung mereka yang hanya terpisah beberapa inci memang cukup aneh; namun di sisi lain terasa menenangkan. Selama ini ia cuma memandang punggung Akashi dari belakang, di waktu-waktu di mana Akashi berjalan di depannya—baik secara konotasi maupun denotasi. Akashi dengan segala posisi dan kepribadian sungguh terasa jauh walau laki-laki itu tengah menggenggam tangannya, hingga ia bertanya-tanya bagaimana jika suatu saat punggung itu akan berhenti, benar-benar berhenti untuk menunggunya.

"Furihata," Akashi kembali angkat bicara, "Kouki."

"Eh?" si perempuan mengangkat muka dari pola keramik di bawah kaki telanjangnya. Agak terkejut karena Akashi memanggil dengan sebutan berbeda, dua kali.

"Furihata. Kouki. Furihata Kouki," Akashi mengulang dalam jeda beberapa detik. "Kouki."

"Um, ada apa, Sei-kun … ?"

"Bukan apa-apa," Furihata tidak bisa menebak apakah saat ini Akashi sedang tersenyum atau tidak, "hanya membandingkan namamu."

"Nama?"

"Setelah ini, aku dapat memanggilmu Kouki. Dalam artian sesungguhnya," jeda sejenak, "rasanya … berbeda. Akashi Seijuurou. Akashi Kouki. Terdengar bagus."

Furihata tidak menyahut. Pipinya seolah habis direbus.

"Apa yang kaurasakan, Kouki?"

"Aku?" Furihata berhenti memainkan jemari yang saling bertaut. Apa yang ia rasakan? "Jujur aku gugup … takut."

Giliran Akashi tidak membalas. "Sei-kun sendiri, apa yang dirasakan?"

Ada hening yang cukup lama—hingga Furihata hampir menyesal karena bertanya—sebelum tawa kecil Akashi terdengar. Laki-laki itu tertawa. "Sudah kuduga. Ternyata memang bukan cuma aku."

"Sei-kun juga gugup?"

"Menurutmu tidak?"

"Siapa tahu?" Furihata kembali memilih jemari. Debaran jantungnya berangsur normal. "Agak sulit membayangkan Sei-kun gugup, apalagi takut."

"Aku tidak takut."

"Tuh."

"Tapi aku gugup, Kouki," nada geli kentara jelas di sana. "Siapa yang tidak gugup menjelang pernikahan?"

"Tapi pasti tidak segugup aku. Sarung tanganku mulai basah."

"Kouki, kau sedang merajuk?"

"Bu-bukan!" intonasi Furihata naik seketika, terkejut, panik. "Bukan begitu, Sei-kun! Maksudku, aku hanya terlalu khawatir dan sepertinya—"

"Ssh. Tenangkan dirimu. Bahaya kalau panik sekarang."

Furihata buru-buru menarik napas. Bisa buyar bayangan yang telah susah payah ia susun tadi. "Maafkan aku."

"Jangan dipikirkan. Aku harus pergi. Penjemputmu akan datang kira-kira dua menit lagi."

"Ah, iya, baiklah—" _Apa aku sungguh mampu?_

"Dan, Kouki," terdengar suara punggung Akashi berpisah dari pintu, dan entah mengapa Furihata merasa kecewa—hal itu membuat ia tenang jauh lebih banyak dari perkiraan. "Aku sudah menunggu hal ini sejak lama. Membayangkan berdiri bersamamu di altar sudah membuatku … bahagia. Sekarang, aku benar-benar akan melakukannya. Ada bagian dari pikiranku yang tidak percaya, tapi, terima kasih."

Furihata tahu ia menahan napas.

"Jadi," Akashi mengetuk pintu dengan satu ujung jari sebagai tanda ia beranjak, "sampai jumpa di altar, Kouki. Aku pergi."

Furihata cepat-cepat balas mengetuk satu kali; entah impuls apa yang mendorongnya berbuat demikian. "Aku juga menantikan saat ini, Sei-kun! Dan, ya, sampai jumpa di altar, ya, terima kasih juga, tentu saja," kata-katanya berantakan di akhir, tapi ia puas dapat mengungkapkan hal yang sedari tadi ia pikirkan pula.

Di balik pintu yang memisahkan, Akashi tersenyum.

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

a/n_:_ Uh, sedikit OOC? Saya gabisa ngolah karakter mereka dengan baik orz. Btw ini Akashi condong ke oreshi karena spoiler extra game Akashi switdrop terlalu unyu. gantung ya ending-nya haha. ternyata saya kangen akafemfuri ya Tuhan :'') ini sekaligus perayaan akhirnya nyampe fik keseratus, yeay! #sedotingus  
terima kasih sudah membaca!


End file.
